Cuando el mundo me empieza a poner de cabeza
by sususuny
Summary: Vegeta es incapaz de ver amabilidad en las acciones de Bulma y de quienes lo rodean dentro de la Corporación Capsula. Ni es capaz de entender claramente las razones que le mantienen en ese lugar y menos entiende su propio comportamiento. Otro fic más acerca de los 3 años previos a los androides.
1. Enemigos

NA: Tengo un poco el enredo con los nombres por haber visto primero la versión doblada en España y últimamente la versión doblada en ingles, así que lo siento por eso.

Está en Mature, pues no se bien como avance la cosa.

-...-

Enemigos, si, eso es lo que son todos, enemigos. Entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué soporto el hecho de que sigan con su miserable existencia y peor aún, les permito, No, me permito coexistir con ellos. La verdad es que yo ahora tengo nada, nada, no planeta, no hogar, no semejantes, tal vez si contáramos a cualquiera que fuera de mi raza podríamos contar a Kakaroto, y si cayéramos más aun en la escala, incluiríamos al híbrido que produjo con una autóctona de este planeta, pero no, nadie. Soy el príncipe de nada, pero eso no me quita la realeza, eso siempre lo tengo, eso es mio y aun que sea el ultimo de mi raza no dejo de ser el príncipe de la misma, maldito el momento en que no pude ascender a rey, maldita burocracia monárquica. Entonces ¿como le voy a hacer ahora con estos malditos terrícolas? que voy a hacer ahora, ¿soportales?, soportar es todo lo que queda. nada tengo.

No, algo tengo, si, yo soy el saiyajín más poderoso del universo y voy a superar a ese inútil de Kakaroto. También _tengo_ tiempo, que _tengo_ que aprovechar para entrenar y tengo disposición de este lugar y todo lo que me ha ofrecido la mujer, Bulma, si. Ella lo ofreció, comida suficiente y un lugar donde dormir y vivir, ni eso poseo, pero a decir verdad puedo dormir donde sea y en lo que respecta a comida puedo cazar y cocinar la carne (o comerla cruda), ¿como sigo aquí entonces? ella lo ofreció, ¿que más queda para mi?, además de derrotar a Kakaroto, si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, esperar a que regrese, se que regresará aquí a la tierra, aquí con su familia, y sus amigos y ella me ha dado un puesto en primera fila para darle mejor de las bienvenidas.

Pero ellos, digo ella sabe que le quiero destruir, ¿como me superó? ¿como asendió a súper saiyan? maldición, ella lo sabe, es una idiota pero es brillante, ella es la razón por la que llegaron a Namek, ella creó el radar que dice la ubicación de las esferas y eso lo hizo ya hace años y naves y toda la tecnología de este retrasado lugar. Todo esto dispuesto a mi alcance para que cuando el patético de su amigo regrese a su lado yo le pueda asesinar. es una estúpida, ¿como puede serlo? peor aun, por que me invitó a su hogar, ¿sintió lastima por mi?, ella sabe, si, ella sabe que nada tengo y al parecer ella tiene recursos suficientes para mi y todos los namekianos que alberga en su hogar, he observado a otros humanos y ellos no poseen ese tipo de establecimientos, viven en casas proporcionales, con espacio suficiente, en especial considerando lo poco que comen y que no requieren gran espacio para almacenar sus alimentos, si comieran como Saiyajines definitivamente necesitarían recintos habitacionales de mayor envergadura, como los de ella y aun así en esta "casa" sobraría espacio.

En este momento ella es mi enemigo y yo se que soy el de ella y todos esos otros débiles terrícolas, tengo que ser lo, no tiene sentido de otra manera, el que la toca más que los otros evidentemente me ve como su enemigo, pero es solo una mosca, lo molesto que tiene ese es que me mira como si me conociese de algún lado, es solo un estorbo insignificante, el Calvo por otro lado Krilin, ese solo me teme, y hay otros, pero son demasiado débiles, demasiado humanos, el namekiano es fuerte y habla poco, el problema de eso es que tendría que acercarme yo a hablarle y eso jamás va a pasar.

Entonces regreso a ella, ella es mi enemigo en este momento, me tiene aquí para mantenerme a raya, para engañarme, para encerrarme en algún lugar y acabar con el oxigeno, para envenenar la comida que me ha ofrecido, para de a poco debilitarme de alguna manera. Bulma es un problema, de a ratos me mira y creo que me ve como cuando mira a Kakaroto o al Calvo, lo peor es cuando me mira de un modo similar al cual mira al de la cicatriz en la cara cuando creen estar solos, pero eso puede ser una trampa, todo puede ser una trampa, puedo estar durmiendo en mi propio ataúd. Insisto es una idiota, pero es inteligente, no se como hace eso, la contradicción es agotadora, aquí hay naves, mejor que esperar al Estúpido y tercera clase de Kakaroto sería buscarlo y acortar mi estadía en este lugar. Se que en alguna parte de este lugar hay una nave.


	2. Extraños

Androides, esos fueron los que el muchacho aquel dijo que acabarían conmigo, no Kakaroto, no, ese idiota parece no tener la más mínima intención de enfrentarse a mí, pero eso ahora pierde importancia, ahora es tiempo de entrenar, de prepararse para que yo, Vegeta Príncipe de los Saiyans, derrote a esos pedazos de chatarra. Esta nueva información, si decido creerla, es crucial para mi entrenamiento, significaría que sería seguro estar en este lugar, me dice que la gente habita este recinto es inocua, no me asesinarán (como si pudieran), tal vez logren algo de daño neuronal con todas las estupideces a las que intentan exponerme, pero de ser molestos no pasan, en esos últimos días he notado que las personas que pasean por este lugar son cada vez menos, con el tiempo nos hemos ido quedando tan solo la mujer, sus padres y yo, me impresiona esto, que ella viva con el Sr y la Sra Briefs, como una niña mimada, y es tratada como tal, la pareja mayor no escatima en esfuerzos para mantenerla feliz y conceden todos sus caprichos. El padre trabaja en el laboratorio a diario, él es el menos molesto, ya que casi es inexistente, la madre por otro lado se preocupa de abastecer comida para todos, y ella si es molesta, ruidosa, inquisitiva y hace comentarios lascivos no solo de su parte, sino que también me ofrece a su propia hija, aunque tal vez a pesar de su ineptitud tenga algo de inteligencia a la hora de intentar unir a su hija con el Príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo, pobre y estúpida mujer. Por lo menos cumple con su función asignada de manera exitosa, me provee de comida suficiente también a su familia y la cantidad de bestias de variados tamaños que empeñan en mantener en cautiverio, aveces creo que me ven como a uno de esos animales, me siento sobornado por el lugar, la comida, la comodidad y la limpieza y ese es el peor peligro que corro en este momento que me consuma la comodidad.

Por eso he de entrenar, demandé al hombre que me construyera una Cámara de Gravedad mejor que la en que entrenó Kakaroto cuando fue a Namek, si 100 veces la gravedad terrestre fue lo que necesitó para ascender a Super Saiyajin, yo he de poder llegar al doble, no al triple de esa cantidad y superar le en fortaleza, es lo correcto, es mi lugar como ser por otro lado, esa mujer está loca, grita, llora, grita mucho más y de algún modo por más que me enfade logra controlar la situación a último momento, no se como lo hace, he estado a punto de estallar no solo a ella, si no también a esos amigos que solían aparecer todo el tiempo por acá y ella simplemente derivaba la conversación, dejando toda mi ira disiparse y transformarse en confusión. Se que no la puedo matar, sin ella no tengo techo, si la mato, sus padres no me alimentarán ¡y peor! No más Cámara de Gravedad, además de ese maldito de Kakaroto que vendría a simplemente a matar si es que algo le pasara a esa terrícola. Aun que, últimamente he notado que algo es diferente en ella, ni se que es, a pesar de que grita de la misma manera, y cree poder darme ordenes, cada vez más hay momentos en los que no grita o sequeja, en que su voz suena ¿amable? ¿inocente? ¿dulce? y hace preguntas idiotas como. ¿Vegeta cómo era tu hogar? O ¿Vegeta recuerda que eres mi invitado, si necesitas algo háblame? O preguntas más extrañas aún como ¿te gusta este vestido? En un principio le respondía que se largara y que me dejara entrenar, que no es asunto de ella, si es que necesitara algo de ella sería la primera en saberlo, que sus preguntas solo me molestaban, pero luego ya me canse de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y dejé de responder, lo que al parecer ella entendió como una invitación para poder hablar todo lo que está en su maldita cabeza.

Durante sus eternos parloteos pienso en que en verdad no me es tan molesto que hable, al parecer se contenta con hablar sola conmigo cerca. Siempre tiene esa sonrisa idiota impresa en el rostro, excepto de a ratos, que me mira con una expresión que me cuesta descifrar, parece dolor, pero no, sé que es otra cosa, pero no puedo aclarar que es, al mismo tiempo pienso que debería seguir entrenando, debería pararme y dirigirme a la Cámara de Gravedad, lo he hecho en distintas ocasiones, pero también en otras he hecho nada, solo me quedo allí haciendo como que escucho lo que dice, la verdad descanso un poco en el sonido de su voz, no necesito entender lo que dice mucho menos me importa, cuando no odia ono odia o grita, suena bien y no me molesta me pide que reaccione, ni que de evidencia de que la escucho, durante años Nappa demandaba demasiada atención de mi parte, si hablaba siempre esperaba una respuesta, la que fuera, con tal de que le diera pie para seguir hablando, incluso un "hmm! le servía, ella es peor o mejor al respecto, es como si solo quisiera hablar, es como si se hubiera quedado sola y tubiera que recurrir al último recurso que tenía, yo, es una idiota.

NA. Los capítulos son así de cortos pues para poder postearlos los leo como ocho veces y los edito cada vez que los leo, así que si fueran más largos me odiaría demasiado.

También y esta es mi opinión personal, que Vegeta siempre supo el nombre de Bulma, ella se lo dice cada vez que puede, solo no se le antojaba decircelo a ella C:


	3. Descubrir

Primero está entrenar para derrotar a los malditos Androides. Segundo entrenar para derrotar a Kakaroto, Tercero y final, seguir entrenando para mantenerme en el lugar del guerrero más fuerte del universo. Eso es lo único que tengo que hacer, pero de a ratos hay cosas que me distraen, cosas pequeñas de la tierra que no había visto en otros lugares, comidas, olores, animales, palabras que no entiendo, gestos extraños, como el del Sr de la casa que cada vez que me ve de frente toma mi mano y la mueve de arriba a abajo, me pregunto si tiene idea de que se la puedo pulverizar si algún día lo deseara.

Pero de todas las cosas que me molestan en este asqueroso planeta, esa mujer y su eterno parloteo están en primer lugar y peor es que se hacen cada vez más difíciles de ignorar. Noto que cada vez tiene menos miedo de mi y mientras menos miedo siente de a poco se pierde el respeto y distancia física, hace unos días mientras descansaba fuera de la Cámara de Gravedad, ella vino y se sentó justo a mi lado, ¡el lugar es enorme! pero ella se sentó tan cerca que su pierna rosaba contra la mía, yo soy el príncipe de mi raza y esta humana viene ¿y se toma la libertad de rosarse contra mí? Si algo así hubiera ocurrido en las lineas de Frieza uno de los involucrados habría terminado muerto, ya sea luego en combate uno contra uno o en el mismo lugar de la afrenta. Claro que ese lugar ya no existe, no más espacio, ni nave, ni Frieza, ni esclavitud, además nada en aquel maldito lugar podría sentirse como su piel, u oler como ella.

Otra cosa que he notado de Bulma es que luego de discutir conmigo por razones estúpidas como que "entreno demasiado" o que "destruyo demasiado rápido los bots de entrenamiento", maldita mujer si sus bots fueran de una calidad digna de un Saiyajin de mi nivel durarían más. Pero, últimamente después de gritar por lo que me parecen horas, noto que su rostro cambia, parece cansada, incluso cuando sale victoriosa de tales discusiones tiene esa expresión de haber perdido la batalla, eso me reafirma y siempre me concede una pequeña victoria sobre ella, aun que no la entienda muy bien. Pero aún así hay algo que me molesta, la mujer es brillante y en ocasiones me ha aniquilado verbalmente, pero no parece feliz de ganar, tanto casi como le desagrada perder.

El día en que en vez de ignorar la idiota pregunta del vestido mire a ver a que se refería, quedé con la imagen en mi cabeza todo el día, esa tarde un bot me dio de pleno en el costado izquierdo y por el resto del día mi respiración tubo un sonido molesto como un pito. Mi concentración lo único que hizo desde ese día en adelante fue irse a pique, hice todo lo posible por dedicarme por completo a entrenar, ignorando a todos aquellos que pululan por esa casa, demandé más gravedad en la Cámara, más bots, entrené más duro, pero en un momento todo se vino abajo, la cámara estalló en pedazos, el escombro de la misma se vino encima de mí y sentí el cansancio de todo el esfuerzo hecho durante la última semana recorrer mi cuerpo.

Una voz me remeció, era lejana y gritaba mi nombre, era la mujer, intentaba sacarme de allí con sus propias manos, lo que noté es que era solo ella lo que intentaba hacerlo, el que tiene la cicatriz de adorno en la cara estaba allí solamente mirando mientras ella avanzaba hacia mi ubicación. No esperé a que me encontrara, yo no necesito que ninguna debilucha me saque de aquí, yo puedo, yo solo. Sinceramente no recuerdo mucho más después de eso.

Al despertar ella estaba a mi lado, fue lo primero que noté, al principio pensé que podría ser una alucinación, sentí como si se quisiera adueñar de mi cabeza en todo momento, pero esto no era una alucinación y menos un sueño, eso es simple de descartar, pues yo no sueño, solo tengo pesadillas y nunca ella ha aparecido en una. Luego de verla noté el estado en el que yo estaba, tenía una especie de mascara, parecida a las que solía usar en los pods de curación en el espacio, pero en vez de estar envuelto en el liquido sanador estaba envuelto en telas y parchado por todos lados. Me siento y miro todas las vendas, me pregunto si Bulma hizo todo esto, estúpida mujer, estoy aquí para aniquilar a Kakaroto, y ella insiste en mantenerme con vida, definitivamente hay algo mal con ella. Suficiente de todo esto, voy a hablar con el Dr. Briefs para ver como conseguir otra cámara de gravedad y continuar mi entrenamiento lo más rápido posible

-Vegeta estas muy herido aun- dice, no sabe de lo que habla, no conoce el poder de un verdadero Super Saiyajin, intento voltearme y dejarla sola, pero mi cuerpo falla, tal vez tenga razón, tal vez si estoy aun mal herido, caigo de rodillas por el dolor, y ella cae, justo frente a mi, sus brazos envuelven mi cuerpo y nada puedo hacer por que mis propios brazos no responden, respiro hondo lo intento denuedo, pero nada pasa, de rodillas en el suelo mi cuerpo se apoya simplemente sobre su cuerpo que es débil y noto el esfuerzo que esto demanda de ella, -¡suéltame mujer! - pero en vez de la sarta de idioteces que normalmente vienen, ella se deja caer quedando sentada en el suelo y mi parte superior queda en su regazo, es como si fuera un niño y ella me acaricia, ¿para que hace esto? ¿para humillarme? ¿que quiere de mi? siento sus manos en mi espalda y en mi cabello, ella parece estar susurrando una canción, ¡siete infiernos no entiendo nada!, se dobla sobre mi y siento su respiración en mi cuello, siento su olor, noto que mi mano está recorriendo una de sus piernas y en un brusco movimiento me alejo de ella, -¡maldita mujer!- grito con todo lo que tengo y me voy a retomar mi entrenamiento.

* * *

NA: La verdad es un enredo horrible, por que al final de el día esto es un esfuerzo de mi parte de intentar contar una historia de forma lineal y coherente, lo que me cuesta montones.

A quienes les ha gustado lo suficiente mi versión/verborrea de los 3 años muchas gracias 3 Vilandra04 y fue super emocionante ver esos mail, mil gracias, hace esto mucho mas entretenido 3


	4. Control

NA/ aquí empieza a justificarse la clasificación M! así que proceda bajo su propio riesgo

* * *

Entrenar me traerá cordura, es lo único que debo hacer. La vida continua, la ignoro y sigo con mi plan, entrenar, comer, dormir, entrenar, comer, dormir y repetir hasta el infinito, reduzco las interrupciones al mínimo, para eso modifico mi horario, la estrella de este planeta me es irrelevante, pero me sirve para esquivarlos a todos, cuando se duermen tomo una merienda en la cocina ahora vacía y antes de que despierten me alimento nuevamente, con eso y una horas de sueño tengo, el resto de las horas del día son puro entrenamiento, un mes terrestre pasa así, y ya siento que en cualquier momento logro ascender.

Todo parece perfecto hasta que una mañana ella aparece frente a mi en mi cámara de gravedad. Me mira fijo, me molesta cuando me mira así, pareciera que en cualquier momento se va a poner a llorar, le advierto -"o te largas mujer o quedas hecha una tortilla en el piso"- Pero no se mueve, para reafirmar mi punto me acerco a los controles pero antes de llegar a la consola se pone en mi camino -"te aniquilaré"- digo en un gruñido, sé que son palabras muertas, ella no me teme y yo no puedo matarla.

Me quedo ahí firme y con los puños apretados esperando su reacción, pero en vez de huir ella se acerca a mi y toca mi armadura, no sé que hacer, cada vez se acerca más hasta apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, no me muevo, su cabello rosa mi mejilla y me invade su aroma, entonces ella misma toma uno de mis brazos y lo pone al rededor de su cuerpo, yo se lo permito, pero mi mano aún es un puño, nos quedamos un rato en esta posición. Ella intenta hacer lo mismo con mi otra mano pero yo ya estoy cansado de obedecer. Ella debería temerme, no esperar que me mueva a su demanda como un títere, deja de insistir parece entender que no me moveré a menos que yo quiera, pero eso no evita que ella siga serpenteando sobre mi, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cuerpo se apoya en pleno contra el mío, sin querer relajo la mano que le envuelve y por primera vez siento realmente lo suave que es, lo blanda que es su piel, su temperatura corporal y noto que algo la tensa, debería preguntar, pero ahora no quiero que hable, cuando empieza a hablar no para.

Decido que si quiero tocarla, no se si eso es lo que ella quería pero no se queja ni me detiene. Hoy fue un buen día para no llevar guantes, sus piernas están desnudas, y elijo comenzar por ellas. El otro día estaba haciendo lo mismo sin darme cuenta, pero hoy lo hago conscientemente, suave suave carne, subo mi mano, quiero recorrer más, quiero sentir su piel entre mis dedos, pero la tela se interpone, levando su atuendo hasta su cintura, y de nuevo se pone rígida, esta vez la miro a la cara que está roja, su pecho sube y baja con su respiración, la veo a los ojos y tomo en mis manos sus nalgas, si, carne deliciosa carne, sus ojos se entrecierran pero no dice nada, su respiración se acelera. Ya no quiero ver su rostro, quiero ver lo que yo estoy haciendo la acerco a mi y oigo como respira en mi oreja, siento el olor y el calor que emana su cuerpo en mis manos.

-Vegeta- dice casi sin aliento, levanto el rostro y siento su boca sobre la mía, cualquier conciencia de lo que tenía que estar haciendo está perdida, solo existe ella, su olor, su calor, su sabor, quiero devorarla, no solo su boca, si no que todo su cuerpo, separo mis labios de los suyos y recorro su piel hasta su cuello, quiero lamer hasta la ultima pequeña gota de sudor que hay en el, sé que están allí, las huelo, jalo su cabello hacia atrás para exponer su pálida piel y ataco, sabe a gloria y dulzura, al hacer esto ella gime y siento en mi legua como el sonido pasa por su garganta, quiero probar más, siento hambre de ella, la necesito más que a nada en este momento, la deseo, mi cuerpo reacciona y siento como mis shorts se llenan.

Quiero más carne blanda, quiero más, bajo con mi boca hacia sus pechos, siempre los vi, siempre estuvieron allí, pero nunca los había visto realmente. Bajo su atuendo desde el cuello al rededor de sus hombros exponiendo sus senos que están envueltos en algo traslucido. Sus brazos quedan atrapados con su ropa, esto la incomoda y se intenta zafar pero la sostengo, no se puede mover y me gusta así, hundo mi rostro entre sus montes carnosos, allí el olor es asfixiante, es mía, es mi presa, es mi cena, es todo y después de ella no hay nada.

!NO! no, esto no está en mis planes, no necesito nada de esto, alzo la voz -¡suficiente!-, respiro hondo,-¿Vegeta?- me dice y busca mi mirada nuevamente, yo no se lo concedo, re-acomodo sus vestimentas en su lugar y con mi mano limpio su cuello, -"sal inmediatamente de aquí mujer"- hace un gesto con sus manos, como si cubriera su cuerpo, como si estuviera desnuda y sin decir nada se retira. 300 g para comenzar, hoy llegaré por lo menos a 350, tal vez a 400 y si muero en el intento que así sea.

* * *

NA: Gracia a Ran.0 por tu comentario, es muy acertado y fue considerado (espero que se note, pues leí como 1000 veces este capitulo antes de postearlo)

Si hay algo que parezca difícil de leer agradecería mucho que me lo hagan notar, prometo revisar los caps ya posteados para corregir rarezas


	5. Verdad

Todo cambió, ya no puedo dejar de sentir el maldito olor de la mujer, la cámara de gravedad está inundada por el, decido alejarme y dejar la puerta abierta para que salga el maldito hedor, me voy a tierras bacías explotar unas cuantas montañas y meditar, me siento refrescado por la idea de poder despegarme de los recuerdos de esa mañana, me paso unos cinco o seis días allí, comiendo criaturas e intentando inventar escusas para no regresar a la cámara de gravedad, pero cada vez la lista de cosas por las que regresar aumenta, mientras comía un pedazo de dinosaurio pensaba en las comidas que dejaba preparadas la mujer mayor, en la noche mirando las estrellas sobre una roca recordaba la cama y la agradable sensación de limpieza que venía con ella, y cada cierto rato Bulma aparecía en mi memoria, aveces como una razón para largarme, en otras como una razón para regresar.

Una tarde después de explotar unas cuantas rocas gigantes hasta convertirlas en arena cedí al llamado de la CC, tenía hambre, estaba empolvado y más que nada tenía hambre, maldita mujer que me había acostumbrado a su comida. Al regresar la rubia fue la que me recibió

-¡Oh! joven Vegeta, en lo que tomas una ducha yo le preparo una comida deliciosa, Ah! pobresito ha estado toda una semana lejos, has de tener mucha hambre- un gruñido es mi respuesta, por alguna razón ella aplaude y comienza a buscar los ingredientes para preparar mi comida, la miro al alejarme a mi cuarto a sacarme toda esta mugre.

Creí que Bulma causaría algún alboroto con mi regreso, pero no la vi durante dos semanas luego de esto, al parecer asumió la misma estrategia que yo antes y se hundió en su laboratorio para solo aparecer ocasionalmente a comer. El día en que se cruzó con migo de frente simplemente me rodeo y siguió su camino, sin siquiera levantar la mirada del pequeño aparato que llevaba en las manos. para ella ha de ser fácil ignorarme, se que los sentidos de los humanos son mediocres por decirlo menos, no son capaces de ver a la distancia, ni mucho menos oler como lo hace un saiyajin, pero cuando pasó por mi lado sin siquiera considerarme, yo no pude hacer lo mismo y tomo todo mi autocontrol no tomarla en ese momento y arrancar de su cuerpo toda su indumentaria (que distaba mucho de lo que solía usar antes de que me largara aquella semana) creo que este atuendo es su "ropa de trabajo", una bata blanca evidentemente muy grande para ella y ¿pantuflas? y en ocasiones las vi caminar con ese atuendo descalza, pero no fue eso lo que me llamaba a su cuerpo, su olor, eso si, era mejor que la ultima vez que estuvo cerca mío, esa vez olía a otras cosas, dulces, pero desagradables, últimamente solo podías sentir su aroma, puro, sin nada que lo cubriera y si no logro evitar esquivarla no voy a poder controlarme mas.

Volví a usar habitación que me proporcionaron los humanos, el problema es que colinda con la de ella, así que tome la nueva costumbre de entrar y salir de la casa por la ventana, eso evita que me tope con ninguno de ellos. Pero una noche en que regresaba volando la vi en su balcón, estaba respirando humo y mirando las estrellas, no era una noche agradable para estar afuera, hacía frío y ella evidentemente tiritaba, pero seguía allí y la briza nocturna trajo su olor a mi y me quedé congelado en ese lugar, tanto rato como para que ella me notara, cuando me miró su mirada fue fría ya no parecía que se iba a largar a llorar como la última vez

\- Hola Vegeta - dijo a modo de remarcar el hecho de que había notado que yo estaba allí.

No se que me poseyó pero respondí a su saludo - hola mujer, creí que la costumbre de ahora era hacer como que no existo-

\- si, lo intenté pero ya no importa en verdad - dijo con un tono mucho más habitual para ella

\- hace frió, ustedes humanos son débiles y se enferman con ciertas temperaturas ¿no deberías entrar? - insisto, no se que me poseyó, pero no podía dejar de hablarle.

\- eso tampoco importa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Su aroma se hacía cada vez más frío y podía notar como su temperatura corporal bajaba cada vez más, pero Bulma no parecía querer moverse de allí, mi mirada estaba fija en la mujer, pero ella solo miraba las estrellas, tanta era mi concentración que no me di cuenta cuando estaba de pie en su balcón justo a sus espaldas, su cuerpo olía a frío, a su delicioso olor y a frío, no era lo mismo, quería que su cuerpo estuviera tibio, como ese día en la cámara de gravedad.

\- ¿que quieres Vegeta?- dijo sin darse vuelta - no a mi evidentemente, así que me pregunto ¿que haces en mi balcón esta noche? -

puse mis manos en la baranda del balcón rodeándola y aún así ella no se movía, aun así en esa posición estando atrapada entre mis brazos no se dignaba a reaccionar, maldita mujer, su cuerpo comenzaba a oler a tibio por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de ceder ante mi.

\- dime que quieres Vegeta - digo Bulma, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y enderezando su espalda

No respondí nada, solo hice su jaula hecha con mis brazos más pequeña y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, estuvimos un buen rato de esa manera, hasta que noté que estaba apoyada contra mi y con una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabeza.

\- no tienes idea de lo que quieres- me dijo - no tienes idea de nada, todos esos años en el espacio, toda esa crueldad y frialdad, todo ese dolor y maldad, no sabes lo que quieres, pero quieres que no tenga frío- ella no sabe nada, pero tiene razón en eso- yo te ofrezco calor y amor, comida y felicidad y tu no tienes idea que hacer con eso, pero lo sabrás, tal vez no se mucho acerca de ti y créeme cuando te digo que reconocer mi ignorancia hiere mi orgullo, pero se que algún día entenderás lo que tengo para ti, tan seguro como que lograrás ser un Super Saiyajin.

Ella quiere que yo sea legendario, si lo logro mataré a su amigo, a todos sus amigos, a su familia a ella, creo que la matare, no me siento tan seguro de eso en verdad.

-buenas noches Vegeta, tengo sueño- me rodea con sus brazos y yo simplemente me quedo allí, creo que también tengo sueño, no se que pensar respecto a todo lo que dijo, pero dormir hará que todo sea mejor.

* * *

N/A aveces la vida pasa y uno se olvida de esto D: ! releí un poco los anteriores y los arreglé algo (poco poco)

Hice un poco de diálogos, para ver como se leen

y por último, si ha leído todo esto, MUCHAS pero muchas gracias, 3


	6. Comer

A la noche siguiente no la encontré en su balcón, tampoco las siguientes cuatro noches. Quería verla, sentir su cuerpo y su olor, oír su voz cuando es dulce e inteligente, a la décima noche decidí buscarla yo mismo. busque su Ki y estaba en su habitación, pero era apenas perceptible, entré allí por el balcón y entendí que tal vez, esa noche en que la encontré afuera fue solo una de esas noches en las que el insomnio te mueve, pues al entrar en su habitación estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo.

Me acerque a ella y me acosté a su lado, antes haciendo una ultima revisión para asegurarme de no sentir el ki de ninguno de los terrícolas que me pudieran interrumpir o peor Kakaroto, cuando no sentí a ninguno de ellos, me dejé caer a su lado hundí mi rostro en sus pechos y respiré hondo, inmediatamente noté que sus manos recorrían mi cuello y por su lado las mías sacaban del caminos las mantas que la cubrían.

\- Bésame Vegeta - yo me quedé quieto, ella se acercó a mi rostro- ya lo has hecho- dijo

\- Palabra humana y no me des ordenes - fue mi respuesta, entonces ella procedió a poner sus labios sobre los míos, claro que ya habíamos hecho esto, y mi reacción fue la misma que la vez anterior, todos se desvanece al sentir el sabor y el calor de su boca, su lengua, en ese momento ella es todo.

\- Yo estoy cansada tuve un día complicado en el Laboratorio, dime tu ¿como fue tu día?- me pregunta con una sonrisa y los ojos pesados por el sueño

\- Yo, hoy entrené - no supe que más responder, ¿que más se supone que le diga?

\- Me alegra mucho que tuvieras un buen día Vegeta- Respondió y me rodeo con sus brazos, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello - Dulces sueños -

-Hmm- digo e inmediatamente siento como su cuerpo se relaja y su respiración se torna aletargada, ya se ha dormido, es tan débil, tan frágil y suave.

Su cuerpo tibio y dormido me llama al sueño, y yo me dejo llevar por esa sensación

Despierto desorientado por no estar en mi lugar de descanso habitual, otra cosa es que fue una noche completa sin pesadillas, nada, desde que cerré los ojos hasta que reaccioné ninguna imagen invadió mi descanso. Nunca creí que algo así pudiera pasar. Ella está aun dormida sobre mi y no solo eso, soy yo quien la mantiene en esa posición.

Creo que es hora de ir a entrenar.

Hace un tiempo ya, que en el afán de esquivarla había invertido mis horarios respecto al de los habitantes de este recinto, pero después de esa noche todo el trabajo de habituarme a ese extraño horario parecían haberse ido a perdida, por eso a la hora de comer, tuve que entrar en la cocina cuando ella está allí.

-Buenos días Vegeta- dice en un tono agudo

-Mujer- respondo, ahora no se me antoja verla, esto es incomodo.

-Sabes- continuó ella - no tienes porque esquivarme durante el día, o a cualquier hora en realidad, mientras nuestra interacción sea rutinaria será cordial, bueno dentro de lo que pueda ser cordial entre tu y yo- no me mira mientras habla, solo habla como siempre, como si estuviera hablando sola, asumiendo que no responderé.

Por eso se sorprende cuando le digo - entonces ya no viviré de noche, es extraño como uno se acostumbra a la luz de la estrella de este planeta- se queda quieta, lo que me daría lo mismo si no tuviera mis alimentos en sus manos - Tengo hambre - Le gruño y eso la despierta

\- Vegeta es que, hasta ahora no habías dicho más de cuatro palabras de corrido! que emoción- me dice en ese tono odioso de pito.

Hmm, y ya me arrepiento - Respondo entre bocados.

termino de comer sin hablar más, y ella tampoco alza la voz, lo que agradezco y me voy a entrenar. Mi rutina de entrenamiento es estricta y no ha de ser alterada por razón alguna. La necesito, necesito derrotar a esos Androides, y luego a Kakaroto.

Así sigue la vida en una mediana tranquilidad, ahora nuevamente con los Briefs incluidos a las horas de comidas. Lo que tiene la ventaja de que no hay que recalentar la comida (o comerla helada) lo que no es malo, pero recién hecha es mejor.

Comiendo un plato especialmente delicioso menciono este hecho - es mejor comer cuando la comida ha sido preparada recientemente - al terminar mi oración noté el error de hablar frente a la familia, pero la respuesta a mi comentario me sorprendió.

\- Tienes toda la razón Joven Vegeta- dijo el padre de la familia, lo que luego dio pie a una larga lista de platos que debían ser comidos de inmediato y de otros que eran tan buenos inmediatamente como luego fríos. Por alguna razón notar que los humanos tenían una relación con la comida (aunque en un a menor escala) muy semejante a la mía me hizo de una manera considerarles un poco menos como idiotas.

También noté un cambio en su actitud hacía mi, por lo general la hora de comer era siempre lo mismo los tres y yo, ahora parecía que por mi comentario me habían incluido con ellos. No es que antes me sentara en otro lugar, pero si no me presentaba o llegaba tarde no hacía mucha diferencia para ellos, pero ahora habían tomado el habito de esperarme si es que notaban mi ausencia, incluso en ocasiones interrumpían mi entrenamiento para hacerme notar que era la hora de comer.

* * *

N/A Aghj! es tan complicado este sistema de FF, pero no importa

otro cap más YAY! con diálogos porque ahora soy grande (pfff) y se hacerlos mas o menos

culpo a mi ausencia a chrome ya que escribo el fic en una App que se me olvida como encontrar y después se me olvida escribir ksjdskjhfsdjk

otra cosa mas MIL MILLONES de gracias Y GRACIAAAAS! °A°! a quienes me escribieron "reviews" me hace muy feliz saber que les agrada lo que escribo

mil besos muack!


	7. Aroma

Se había hecho hora de comer y sentí el ki de a mujer rubia acercarse a la cámara de gravedad. Pero este día era uno de esos, en que mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto a sufrir el dolor del entrenamiento y el de la falta de alimento así que la ignoré.

Cuando me encontré en mis aposentos después de haberme duchado y cambiado a mi vestimenta de dormir, aparece Bulma en mi habitación para ofrecerme algo de comer. Lo que cargaba en sus manos olía delicioso, pero no pude concentrarme en eso, pues ella era una distracción mayor para mi. Ya había pasado un mes desde nuestro ultimo encuentro nocturno, periodo en el cual ninguno se había acercado al otro.

La miré sin hablar por un largo rato, había algo diferente en esta ocasión que cuando me buscó en la cámara de gravedad, creo que esa vez me estaba intentando impresionar con sus atributos, recuerdo que apestaba a flores y llevaba muy poca ropa, ahora en cambio vestía ropa de dormir que le quedaba enorme, especialmente si se le compara con lo que usualmente lleva puesto.

\- ¿Como estás Vegeta?- preguntó - pensé que tendrías hambre, considerando que hoy entrenaste sin detenerte durante todo el día - dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

\- Hmm, tengo que derrotar a los Androides y Kakaroto- detesto repetir lo obvio

\- Bueno- Dijo encogiendose de hombros- Buenas noches Vegeta, dulces sueños- Mueve su mano mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

Dulces sueños, en ese momento recordé que la noche que dormí a su lado no había tenido pesadillas -Dulces sueños- repito en voz alta sin darme cuenta, y ella se gira a verme, con los ojos enormes de asombro. En ese momento noto que la deseo cerca mío, a ella así como está en este momento, ninguno de los atuendos que usa regularmente me había llamado tanto a ella como esto que lleva ahora, será porque está impregnado por su olor, por haber dormido en el ya varias noches.

Me acerco a ella controlando mi ansiedad y la envuelvo con un brazo mientras que con mi mano libre cierro la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas, ella no protesta, por el contrario, pone sus manos pequeñas en mi rostro y me besa. Nos derrumbamos contra la puerta, mi cuerpo aplastando el suyo, mis manos la recorrien y nuestras bocas luchan.

\- Vegeta - dijo casi sin aliento- antes que hagamos cualquier cosa necesito saber ¿que quieres de mi?¿que soy yo para ti en este momento? -

Yo me alejo de ella, eso era todo, todos mis deseos hacia ella habían llegado a su fin, inmediatamente empecé a planear donde irme, no iba a vivir en eterna sed con un baso de agua bailando frente a mi, si quiere que pague de alguna manera está perdida, yo no tengo medios para pagarle, pero puedo luchar. Tal vez quiere que mate a alguien.

Algo en mi rostro debe haber delatado lo que pensaba ya que inmediatamente ella agrego - No lo estoy diciendo para que te alejes de mi, o dejes de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, menos considerando que yo lo disfruto tanto o más que tu, pero también se que a pesar de desear estar contigo tu no vez las cosas de la misma manera que yo, pues es algo cultural y tu, bueno, vienes del espacio, así que dime ¿que soy yo para ti? solo para que yo entienda y no ande por ahí asumiendo cosas que tal vez son solo mi idea. Se sincero, brutalmente sincero si es necesario- me mira fijo y se muerde los labios.

No debería hacer eso, no puedo dejar de mirar su boca, pero tengo que hacerlo, entonces la miro directo a los ojos, pensando en que responder - Primero que nada- dije- Eres quien me provee un lugar para vivir, osea, donde dormir, comer, entrenar, etc- Ella asentía con su cabeza, incitándome a continuar - Y ahora, aquí, esto es. Creí que era algo que solamente me dabas y yo tomaba, pero después de escuchar lo que acabas de decir lo veo más bien como un intercambio- ella sonrió al oír esto y nuevamente me besó.

Sin que me diera cuenta nos habíamos separado de la puerta de la habitación y ella me empujaba hacía el otro extremo del cuarto, cuando me empujó para que me sentara en la cama me resistí a su comando.

-Yo no te puedo dañar - me dijo con voz de suplica - Ni para adversario doy- lo cual era cierto.

Me siento en la cama y ella se sienta sobre mi con las piernas a cada costado de las mías y se quedó así mirándome, instintivamente me acerco a su boca, pero niega con la cabeza y se quita la parte superior de su atuendo, dejando sus pechos a la vista.

\- Tu también desvistete- su voz dulce y densa - es justo - Agrega.

Con un gruñido hago lo que es "justo" y solo entonces ella me besa nuevamente, su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío es una experiencia nueva, pero entonces empieza a moverse sobre mí, en este momento es cuando yo entiendo a que se refería cuando hablaba de lo que "haríamos".

Mi mente se va a blanco y el deseo toma control de mi, nuevamente ella lo invade todo, su olor, su blanca piel, la textura de su carne en mis manos, de un tirón rompo lo que queda de su pantalón, dejándola completamente desnuda sobre mi.

\- Oye! mi piel, ten cuidado - reclama, pero no tiene tiempo para decir nada más, o tal vez simplemente no puede, pues recorro su trasero con mis manos hacia abajo, hasta llegar al punto exacto de donde viene el intoxicarte olor, ese aroma que me está haciendo perder la razón, cuando hundo un dedo en su húmeda cavidad hace un ruido extraño, como de dolor, por lo que me detengo y la miro a los ojos.

-Sigue, me gusta- Dice directamente sobre mi boca- si en algún momento algo me duele o me desagrada te lo haré saber, pero si no digo nada no te detengas - Y besándome se empieza a mover sobre mi mano.

Bulma aprovecha el instante, considerando que tengo mis manos ocupadas, para usar las suyas. Sus manos suaves e invasoras, recorren, mi cuello y cabello, apretando mis hombros y curioseando en mi pecho, recorriendo mis abdominales hasta llegar a mi miembro erecto, allí lo libera de mis pantalones y con su mano lo recorre de arriba a abajo.

Por un rato que no logro definir en tiempo, el que pareció eterno como también muy corto, sentí el placer de la estimulación mutua, nuestros cuerpos tomaron todo lo que pudieron de esa posición, pero cuando ya el placer amainó y comencé a desear más ,Bulma dejó de tocarme y cambió mis manos de lugar pozandolas en sus caderas. entonces guió mi erección hacia adentro de ella. Teniéndola así, sentada sobre mi lo único que reacciono a hacer es controlar la presión en mis manos en su cuerpo, ella es quien se mueve a lo largo de mi envergadura, apretándome con su interior, nuestros cuerpos se mueven siendo uno, somos un solo ser envuelto en placer y al acabar en oleadas de extasis quedamos saciados y agotados en esta sensación, que aun no se como describir.

Bulma fue la primera en hablar - me siento feliz- dice sonriendo contra mi rostro con los ojos cerrados

Yo la levanto y la poso en mi cama, me acuesto al lado de ella con mis brazos al rededor de su cuerpo y me preparo para una noche de dulces sueños.

* * *

N/A mmm ¿advertencia? primero no se bien cual es el limite de FF para el contenido "adulto" ;) además como lo escribí yo no se cuan sexy es en verdad y como ultimo comentario al respecto; me carga cuando vienen las advertencias al principio del cap, no me molestan los spoilers en general, pero esas advertencias un poco me irritan

Espero que les guste (: y espero que les guste jaja no se que más decir tengo un poco el enredo para los próximos capítulos, pero espero hacerlos pronto, cualquier cosa hágamela saber

besos


	8. Respuestas

\- Ok - Dijo Bulma después de un descanso para recuperar el aliento - Tengo dudas y si no quieres responder está bien, pero tengo que hacer las preguntas por lo menos o puede que explote - me mira con fiereza, es muy curiosa.

\- Pregunta - respondo frunciendo el ceño - ¡pero si no quiero responder simplemente no lo haré! -

\- ¿En serio? que alegría, muy bien. Primero quiero saber... ¿esta... no es tu primera vez? O sea ¿no eres virgen?- su pregunta no tiene sentido alguno

\- Claro que no soy una deidad de tu planeta, y ¿la virgen no es una mujer? eso no tiene sentido -

\- Noo jajaja, no, no me refiero a eso, digo si acaso esta es tu primera vez durmiendo con alguien -

\- La otra vez ya dormí a tu lado - digo, no entiendo el punto de esta conversación

\- Arg si eres odioso ¡lo que acabamos de hacer! eso, ¿lo habías hecho antes? - se sienta en la cama y se cubre con las sabanas, más que por pudor por frío.

Me siento yo también, me molesta no estar frente a frente cuando me dirijo a otro individuo, pero pienso en su pregunta - No, la verdad no - Me mira con más curiosidad que antes - No exactamente -

\- ¿Como no exactamente? ¿Como puede ser eso? ¿Que es lo que es diferente de esa o esas veces? ¿Que es igual? - con cada pregunta se va acercando un poco más a mi, esta muy cerca y muy desnuda como para pensar correctamente, no tiene mucho concepto de espacio personal al parecer.

Respiro hondo, tengo que poder vivir con ella y no devorarla cada vez que se me acerca, la necesito principalmente por la cámara de gravedad.

Respondo - Tu eres muy parecida anatomicamente a una mujer Sayan - Ella asiente como gesto de entendimiento - Has de entender que eso no es muy común, a pesar de lo vasto que es el espacio, encontrar criaturas con las que liberar tus instintos no era una tarea sencilla ni libre de peligros. Osea han de ser compatibles y además de eso siempre está el riesgo de que tengan algún tipo de sistema de defensa, ya sean garras, púas, espinas o la capacidad de secretar algún tipo de veneno.

\- ¿Te pasó algo así alguna vez? - La expresión que tenía puesta era graciosa, una mezcla de asco y enojo, jaja ese tipo de emociones si soy capaz de reconocer.

\- No, a mi no, pero a Napa - Creí haber olvidado al idiota de Napa - el una vez intentó penetrar a una especie de seres pez globo, eran horribles, pero aún así lo intentó.La cosa es que el ser o la ser, no tengo idea, tenía espinas en el agujero que intentó usar el muy imbécil, y bueno, los doctores en la nave de Frieza no estuvieron muy felices de tener que sacarle las espinas del pene y al estúpido lo castigaron sin dejarlo usar el Pod de curación, así que caminó gracioso por casi una semana - Al llegar esa parte ya no pude contener la risa, pero note que a ella no le había causado gracia, entonces me calmé y esperé que preguntara.

\- ¿Entonces solo penetraban a esos alienigenas?- su voz se iba derritiendo a medida que hacía la pregunta.

\- Exacto- fue mi respuesta - tocarlos era riesgoso y saborearlos más aún pues, como ya te dije podían ser venenosos. Aunque había que tocarlos de alguna manera, ya sabes, para saber si no tenían espinas en su interior, pero para eso estaban los guantes-

Su expresión de asombro es genial, es el asco, el enojo y la sorpresa mezclados en su cara, puro oro.

\- Eh... e entonces eso hiciste co... con migo... al principio... con tu mano... en mi - dijo todo eso muy entrecortado y mirando un punto fijo más allá de mi hombro.

\- Claro - a esta mujer le gusta mucho preguntar y escuchar lo obvio - Pero me dijiste que te gustaba y la verdad a mi también, así que seguí haciéndolo por un rato - Su cara ahora además se estaba tornando roja - Pero lo hice más que nada por curiosidad y para tener un poco más claro donde va cada cosa, ya sabes. Osea sabía que no tienes púas o algo por el estilo. Ya que el IDIOTA de Kakaroto pudo producir prole con una terrícola y como tu eres terrícola, no se mi lógica tiene sentido para mi - La miro y le sonrío de medio lado, es más una sonrisa burlesca que nada, pero me causa gracia su expresión aún - ¿Otra duda?

\- ¿Me saboreaste? osea... - Sus ojos delataban que en verdad no entendía a que me estaba refiriendo

\- Sabor, si, acaso tu no lo sientes, tu lamiste mi piel también -

\- Si, si pero, más que nada porque se siente bien, no porque la piel tenga mucho sabor - se encoje de hombros, esta charla de sabores me esta alterando un poco, no por que sea molesta, si no porque recuerdo su gusto y se que lo quiero probar nuevamente.

\- Bueno eso es por que lo sentidos del gusto humano son una basura en comparación de un Sajayin, como los de olfato y oído-

\- Y yo?

-Tu sabes muy bien- Respondo sin dejarla terminar- Y tu olor es delicioso, más cuando no le hechas cosas encima. Ya estoy cansado y un poco aburrido de esta conversación,

\- Oh está bien, si quieres me voy a mi habitación- me dice dejando las sabanas de lado, mirándome con una media sonrisa.

\- No, no es necesario - sonríe plenamente y se vuelve a cubrir con la tela - ¿tu ya habías hecho esto?

\- Si - responde y agacha la cabeza, no parece sentirse muy orgullosa al respecto

\- Bien es hora de dormir, ahora si- me acuesto de espaldas y ella se apoya en mi. hundo mi nariz en su cabello y ahora solo me queda esperar quedarme dormido.


	9. Objetivos y Hobbies

¡Necesito concentrarme en lo que en verdad es importante!- y exactamente eso es lo que hago, Bulma y su cuerpo serán un pasatiempo destinado a las horas de ocio, nada más. Eso me parece bien, no hay nada malo en un poco de distracción, "moderación" esa es la palabra, para todo lo que sea que no me lleve a mi meta, además incluso yo necesito una actividad ajena a entrenar. Recuerdo que en la nave de Frezer habían actividades y distracciones para quienes vivíamos en ese maldito lugar, claro, nada de eso hay en este cochino planeta, pero con la mujer me bastará.

Al llegar a la cocina la madre me pone una bandeja de comida humana en frente, siempre me he preguntado ¿porqué no me prepara comida de mayor tamaño? En vez de cien pequeños panqueques tal vez sería más rápido si me preparara 10 de un tamaño apropiado para un Sayajin.

\- Mujer - gruñí sabiendo lo que se me venía encima.

\- ¡Oh! joven y bello Vegeta, dime que necesitas ¿Acaso es poca la comida? Si quieres te preparo unos sándwiches para que en un rato comas un tentempié - Respondió la mujer incomprensiblemente feliz

\- ¡No! Deberías hacer más grandes las comidas, no muchas pequeñas-

dicho esto comencé a alejarme inmediatamente hacia la salida, mientras ella mientras miraba (creo) al techo y con un dedo en su mejilla decía - Wow que hombre más atractivo en inteligente, tienes toda la razón, Ay! si solo tuviera unos pocos años menos y no estuviera casada...- su voz se desvanece mientras camino hacia mi lugar de entrenamiento.

Esta es la que requiere mi atención total, la Cámara de Gravedad, durante una semana entera me dedico al único propósito de llegar a la meta de las 400 veces la gravedad de la tierra. Pero ya era el ultimo día de la semana y solo estaba en 360 ¡No! eso es indigno para el Príncipe de los Sayans ¡No puede ser que este entrenamiento no de tantos frutos como yo lo deseo!.

Me acerco entonces al panel de la maquina y subo la potencia a mis anhelados 400 +gt y de paso activo los bots de entrenamiento - Esto si lo hará - Y comienzo con mi rutina.

Es difícil manejar tanta presión, y requiere mi plena concentración para poder llevar a cabo los más simplles movimientos, pero puedo, puedo con esto y se que luego podré con más y más importante de todo voy a poder con esas Maquinas asquerosas y ese maldito, mediocre y tercera clase de Kakaroto.,

Una hora y mis músculos duelen, dos horas y el dolor se va, o más bien dejo de sentirlo.

Ya han caído 7 de los bots de entrenamiento y quedan solo 7 más. Yo puedo con esto, es nada. Pero llegando al final de la jornada los malditos 7 pedazos de chatarra siguen en pié, no ha importado todo el esfuerzo que he puesto, no los logro traer al piso.

Con todo la rabia que tengo y en un momento de pura ira irracional, acumulo todo el Ki que puedo en mis manos y se lo lanzo al bot más cercano, mientras esquivo otro que me ataca. En eso no noto que en vez de simplemente rebotar mi ataque, el bot lo dividió en dos. En ese instante yo solo vi un haz de luz que logré esquivar con dificultad, pero la otra mitad del rayo vino desde mi costado y no alcancé a reaccionar con suficiente velocidad y me dio en todo el brazo derecho y parte del torso, haciéndome caer de bruces en el suelo.

Estando boca abajo en el piso de la Cámara de Gravedad los bots sobrevivientes aprovecharon para enviar el resto de los rayos que rebotaban directo a mi cuerpo, uno me dio en medio de la espalda y después de eso no se que ocurrió.

* * *

N/A Sinceramente a esta altura no se cuantos capítulos va a tener esto, porque escribo uno y se me ocurren como 3 más, creo que escribiré hasta que sienta que mis ideas son parte de mis sueños de OTP C:

Me encanta como habla la Mamá de Bulma C: solo quería ponerla de nuevo y que Vegeta entrenara un poco para no sentir que lo único que hace es andar detrás de Bulma, si al final se logra convertir en SS es porque el muchacho entreno ¿o no?

eso Besos miles y me alegra enormemente que sigan mi historia 3 3 3


	10. Aceptación

Despierto recostado sobre mi lado izquierdo dentro de Cámara de Gravedad, Bulma está frente a la consola de la maquina revisando algo. No puedo ver, no logro enfocar bien la vista, mi brazo derecho está quemado, al igual que mi espalda y el costado izquierdo de mi rostro se siente en llamas. Me tengo que poder levantar, giro por sobre mi mismo para apoyar mi mano en el piso pero es doloroso, siento como toda las sangre seca tira de las heridas en mi brazo y no puedo evitar gruñir.

\- Vegeta reaccionaste - dice tranquilamente y se acerca a mi - No sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Oí un ruido extraño y vine a ver que pasaba. Tuve que intervenir la Cámara desde afuera para poder bajar la gravedad, pues, estabas inconsciente en el piso con la gravedad a 400 +gt.- Concluye en un tono monótono.

Respiro hondo - Arruinaste mi cámara - Digo con la intención de que sea un grito, pero mi voz suena baja y rasposa.

\- En eso estaba cuando reaccionaste - Responde - ¿Sabes aproximadamente a que hora perdiste la conciencia? - Pregunta mientras intenta levantarme del piso esquivando las partes de mi piel que están ensangrentadas.

\- No tengo idea, como a las 12 de la noche, supongo - Levanto la vista y noto que está entrando luz desde el exterior, la miro y pregunto - ¿Que hora es?

\- Las 7 de la mañana - responde en el mismo tono mientras mira fijo mis heridas.

Me incorporo, ella cree que me ayuda, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Que crea que sirve de algo, no tengo la energía para decirle lo contrario.

Una vez sentado ella toma el botiquín y comienza a limpiar mis heridas, la sangre está pegada a mi piel, así que ella la hidrata y la remueve lentamente, por alguna razón verla hacer eso me tranquiliza. Pero luego de un rato ya me siento impaciente.

\- ¿Por que no simplemente me frotas el paño mujer? - Me mira sorprendida, por primera vez desde que desperté la veo mostrar algún tipo de emoción - No malgastes mi tiempo demorándote tanto.

\- No puedo hacer eso - Y con esa frase sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas - No puedo causarte más dolor del en que ya estás, simplemente no puedo - Su cuerpo se estremece por un segundo, pero respira hondo y sigue con su labor ¿Como cree que ella me va a causar algún tipo de daño?

No digo más solo la observo, con cuidado limpia, desinfecta y cubre mis heridas. Toda esa actitud fría de antes se cae y ahora solo intenta no llorar. La dejo continuar y solo la observo seguir limpiando y parchando toda mi carne expuesta, hasta que levanta la cabeza.

\- Terminé - dice con un sonrisa, pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se ve tan frágil que podría partirla en ese mismo momento, envolverla con mis manos y aniquilarla, envolverla con mis manos y besarla.

Me pongo de pie y de un tirón hago lo mismo con ella y la beso, no con fuerza, no con pasión, aún estoy medio mareado por el dolor, pero su boca es suave y dulce, y en este momento eso es perfecto. La sensación con la que ella me llena solo se acentúa en este estado. Su cuerpo pequeño entre mis brazos tirita levemente, no me abraza, pero tampoco me aleja así que continúo recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos.

Como yo lo veo; no puedo entrenar en este momento, pues si lo hago Bulma hará mi día un infierno. Así que puedo aprovechar el tiempo perdido en ella. Meto mis manos por debajo de su blusa y arranco de un tirón el armazón que lleva sobre sus pechos. Pero esta vez su reacción no es la misma de antes, pone sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja, intentando alejarme.

\- No Vegeta, no quiero, no me siento capaz de...- baja la vista mientras habla, tirita y se ve como un animal desvalido, una presa fácil que me rechaza.

\- Bien - eso si salió como un gruñido, entonces me alejo a la salida. Maldita mujer si se pone así mejor me alejo de ella, pero antes de que pueda salir de la habitación ella toma mi mano y dice.

\- No te enojes, no puedo hacerlo en este momento, estoy demasiado triste y cansada como para tener sexo contigo -

\- Sexo - repito

\- Si, palabra humana, eso que hacemos cuando estamos solos y nos llevamos bien. Como tu no me amas, así es como le diremos; sexo - respira hondo - Pero tiene que hacerse cuando los dos queramos o podamos ¿Esta bien?

\- Hmm - Asiento - Entonces yo también puedo decir que no -

\- Exacto - Sonríe, cuando sonríe así quiero hundirme en ella, pero creo que más que mi deseo por su cuerpo es mi instinto predador el que habla - recuerdas lo que dije, que es bueno tanto para ti como para mi, eso es importante.

\- Lo que me importa es que esto es solo temporal. Tu rechazo - la miro a los ojos, atento ante cualquier signo de que me esta mintiendo

\- Si, si quieres podemos poner una hora para la próxima vez que nos veamos, que tal mañana a la noche, pues esta noche solo tendré - mira su reloj de pulsera - 2 horas de sueño, una antes de encontrarte y una ahora, así que tampoco estaré en condiciones.

\- Si, a las 12 mañana -

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - me pregunta el cansancio se hace evidente en su rostro

\- Si un poco de sueño y estaré perfecto.

\- ¿Entonces puedes llevarme a mi habitación volando? Puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres.

Al despertar la muer ya se había ido a trabajar, me doy cuenta que ella pasó toda la noche a mi lado, lo que significa que no pasé considerable cantidad de tiempo tirado en el suelo siendo aplastado por la gravedad producida por esa maquina, por eso es que ya me siento mucho mejor.

Descanso un rato más en sus aposentos, esto es cómodo, no la cama específicamente, pero el lugar hiede a su aroma, incluso cuando ella ya no está. Podría dormir un rato más, pero tengo que entrenar, así que me voy a la Cámara nuevamente.

Cuando es hora de cenar Bulma regresa a la casa, los otros habitantes del lugar ya comieron así que estamos solos en la cocina.

\- Hola Vegeta ¿Entrenaste hoy?

\- Por su puesto mujer -

\- Mi madre me dijo que hablaste con ella - me dice con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Ella siempre habla demasiado -

Comemos en silencio, pero al terminar su comida y luego de un gran suspiro ella me dice - ¿No has notado lo mucho que has cambiado en este tiempo Vegeta?- mira por la ventana, como si estuviera recordando - Ya no asesinas, hablas conmigo ocasionalmente, no me gritas tanto, por lo menos cuando estamos solos. Ya no eres ese hombre que casi me mata del susto en Namekusei.

\- No te hagas la santa mujer tu boca también es terrible -

\- Lo se y hermosa - me guiñe un ojo y hace un puchero - Pero no se que piensas respecto al vivir aquí y como eso te ha cambiado.

La verdad no había pensado en ello, este lugar me está haciendo débil mentalmente, no debería estar perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con ella.

\- Si quieres puedo revisar tus heridas ahora - Me dice estirando su mano sobre la mesa de la cocina, tomando la mía e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - También si quieres, puedes dormir en mi cama las veces que quieras, no te prometo sexo todo el tiempo, porque bueno, solo soy una humana y mira lo que una noche horrible de mal sueño ha hecho en mi - hace un gesto con su mano para que mire su rostro, la verdad no veo nada de malo, pero no la complaceré diciendocelo.

solo la miro, no entiendo por que hace todo esto si incluso se ofrece a si misma a mi. Peor me resulta pensar que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con ella. Pero la idea de dormir a su lado me agrada un poco más de lo que debería. Sentir el calor de otro ser cerca, especialmente si ese ser no está llorando por su vida o muriendo en tus brazos es algo nuevo.

Estar cerca de ella es intoxicante, me agrada y es peor cuando pienso en la idea de que ella me quiere a su lado, por voluntad propia.

\- No te acostumbres a mi compañía mujer - Digo en un tono amenazante y ella solo me sonríe.

Cura mis heridas y se va a dormir temprano, yo no tengo sueño, tengo mucho en que pensar. Vuelo a las montañas. Me pregunto como se llamará este lugar, los humanos le ponen nombre a todo, así que lo más probable es que alguien le llamó de alguna manera estúpida o peor, con un nombre humano. Da lo mismo como se llame, ha de ser un nombre indigno para la naturaleza y abundancia que hay en este lugar. Este planeta es demasiado generoso, Ella es demasiado generosa.

Pienso en el hecho de quee suponía que vendría a vencer a Kakaroto, luego también a unos Androides y ahora me veo en esta odiosa rutina tan aburrida que la mujer, su compañía y hasta las discusiones con ella son el punto alto de mi día.

Me estoy volviendo débil y es culpa de ella, debería destruir este estúpido planeta, si. Primero iré y asesinaré a todos los amigos de la mujer y uno por uno iré dejando sus cadáveres en su puerta. Se lo merece por hacerme esto, luego voy tomarla hasta saciar mis deseos ahí mismo sobre los restos de sus queridos "amigos" mientras su rostro se llenará de lagrimas... y su mirada de... odio.

No, no sería capaz de hacerle eso. Ella tiene razón, he cambiado, comienzo a sentirme cómodo en este lugar, nunca nadie se había preocupado así por mi y no solo Bulma, su familia de algún modo me incluyen en su espacio, en sus rutinas, en sus vidas.

Esto que pasa ahora es... bueno, nunca había vivido algo así.

-Que espías maldito insecto- grito hacia el lugar en que siento venir el Ki.

-Ah! lo siento Vegeta - dice el idiota rascándose la cabeza como siempre.

\- ¿Que haces aquí Kakaroto?, dime ¿que quieres? -

\- ¡Nada, nada! solo quería, no se... ¿hablar? - Arg su sonrisa me irrita - Saber como estabas ¿Como te trata Bulma? -

Sonríe más ampliamente que antes - Tss - esquivo su mirada, actúa como si supiera algo que yo no se - ¡No es de tu incumbencia gusano!

\- Sabes Vegeta, Bulma es una buena persona. Es odiosa y gritona, pero hace lo que puede para proteger y cuidar a quienes quiere y creo que todo esto que hace por ti, como darte un hogar y comida y no se, ¡cosas! No es solo para que derrotes a los androides, si no que también es porque siente cariño por ti ¿No lo crees tu?

\- Yo no entiendo nada de ese tipo de emociones humanas inepto, y si estas preocupado por la mujer ya dije que no le haré daño -

\- Si si vegeta lo se, Bulma está a salvo. Pero tu, creo que no te hará mal aprender unas cuantas costumbres humanas - me cierra un ojo, este idiota sabe algo.

\- ¿Que insinúas Kakaroto?- digo mientras me acerco a el, cualquier gesto incorrecto de el es mi señal de batalla. Pero el solo me muestra las palmas y se ríe.

\- Nada, créeme, pero tengo razón y lo sabes, Bulma es un genio y puede que te enseñe cosas humanas, importantes, como los nombres de las comidas o de... cosas!

No me estaba insinuando nada más que el hecho de que es un perfecto estúpido

\- Grr - ya no quiero hablar más, había venido a buscar un poco de tranquilidad y este idiota aparece a molestar, le doy una última mirada asesina y salgo volando de vuelta a la Corporación.

Me detengo en su balcón, tengo que tomar una decisión, no vivir en este limbo rutinario sintiendo que no pertenezco. Nunca he pertenecido a ningún lugar; era un el aspirante al trono en Vegetasei, luego con Frizer, primero fui una ofrenda de paz y luego un esclavo y luego de eso ¿que? no obtuve mi venganza, no fui rey, nada tengo, ni mi ira me me satisface.

Pero sigo vivo y siendo sincero, hasta eso es más de lo que esperaba. Y ahora incluso tengo un lugar estable al que regresar, un lugar tibio, con abundante comida y en el que puedo dormir sin estar en modo vigía, osea dormir de verdad, cosa que no hacía desde que era un niño en mi planeta.

Lleno mi pecho de aire, y lo boto lentamente, tengo que calmarme. Si entro es que acepto todo lo que ella me ofrece e incluso a ella misma. Si no lo hago, es para no volver a verla nunca más, ni a este maldito planeta, me iré al espacio a purgar planetas y venderlos al mejor postor, lo que siempre he hecho, lo que se hacer.

Pasan los segundos y no soy capaz de avanzar o retroceder, miro dentro de la habitación sobre la cama se ve un bulto de tela que respira suavemente, ¿Por qué simplemente no me largo de aquí?

Mi mano aprieta barandal y hace un ruido metálico al doblarse.

\- ¿Vegeta eres tu?- Su voz apenas audible y somnolienta - Ven.

Siento como si una fuerza me empujara hacia ella "Creo que todo esto que hace por ti no es solo para que derrotes a los androides, si no que también es porque siente cariño por ti" Maldito Kakaroto. No puedo dilatar más la situación, me rindo, la elijo a Ella.

NA: Siento como si hubiera corrido mil maratones! es un capitulo muy largo en comparación a lo que estaba haciendo, pero como buena única hija de mamá exigente, sus criticas y comentarios son como besitos de amor.

Para ser sincera, nunca había escrito un Fanfic ( evidentemente ) pero hasta el año pasado no había leído ninguno tampoco, así que si algo se me va o hay alguna incoherencia o creen que en algo puedo mejorar díganmelo por favor (o u o )

Respecto a lo estancado en la trama, necesitaba esos capítulos uno, porque los quería escribir :B y dos, pues creo que en esos momentos la vida de Vegeta era un poco... ¿fome? y simple y sin darse cuenta empezó a actuar de maneras diferentes y quería ver si lograba reflejar esa idea.

Besos a toda la gente y nos vemos espero que luego

(y como pregunta final ¿debería o no escribir esa cita de mañana a las 12?)


	11. Deseo

N/A: Antes que nada! la cita de las 12 la estoy haciendo un OneShot, pero me he demorado mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero de que va ,VA!

* * *

Este planeta, creo que ya no tiene importancia alguna para mi, sus habitantes, casi en su mayoría tampoco, no los destruiré pues... Por ella, NO! ella no es prioridad. No destruiré el maldito planeta, pues primero; Vienen unos androides poderosos y son la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi fuerza y poderío por sobre todos los habitantes de esta maldita bola de lodo, especialmente contra Kakaroto, al que destrozaré luego de los androides. Además aquí está la tecnología necesaria para hacer eso, y la comida y al final si, admito ella, no entiendo bien la razón por que la pongo en esta lista, pero aparece en mis pensamientos, así que hay que ponerla, pero solo por ser sincero con migo mismo.

Mi entrenamiento progresa, me hago más fuerte con el paso de los días, pero no logro ascender a Super Saiyajin, y no entiendo la razón. Últimamente la cámara de gravedad ha funcionado mejor que nunca, claro esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que después de haber colapsado en el piso de la nave por como 3 horas, la mujer la reparó y mejoró considerablemente, últimamente parece más dispuesta a trabajar en mis proyectos que en un principio, eso me conviene, aun que también últimamente ocupa mucho de mi tiempo que realmente está destinado a entrenar, como hoy, que desperté a las 8 pm, demasiado tarde para un guerrero de mi calibre. No debería distraerme tanto de mi entrenamiento, más por que necesito llegar a SS lo más pronto posible.

A eso de las 10 después de desayunar, fui a buscar una de mis armaduras a mi habitación y noté que había alguien en la corporación, extraño resultaba que a pesar de ser un ki humano era alto para esta raza mediocre, lo iba a ignorar pero la curiosidad fue mayor y me acerqué a mirar.

La mujer estaba junto al ki que era de un humano con el rostro arruinado, el parecía suplicar algo por su lenguaje corporal y ella no estaba reaccionando positivamente a eso, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba lejos del rostro del idiota.

\- ¿Que? Vegeta aún vive aquí! - dijo el hombro con un tono de asco.

\- Si Yamcha, aún vive aquí, yo lo invité y... -

\- Que hablan de mi humanos - interrumpo, Bulma se voltea a verme y sonríe el otro solo queda tieso

\- Buen día Vegeta - me dice ella - que haces en el jardín a esta hora -

\- Hmm, nada - Me doy media vuelta y me retiro, nada tengo que hacer ahí, es verdad. Al retirarme escucho al tipo decir;

\- ¿Estás con el Bulma? -

\- Yo creo que si, Él, no lo se -

El hombre grita de asombro, es un molesto ruidoso, con razón es una de las amistades de la mujer. sigo mi camino y con la distancia las voces se volvieron confusas. Entro en la cámara de gravedad, será un día de fuerte entrenamiento, más por que ya es un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

El día continua, entrenar, comer, entrenar y salir a cenar, pero Bulma me espera a la salida de la Cámara, está apoyada contra la pared del hogar, al verme descender de la nave comienza a caminar hacia mi dirección.

\- Vegeta, te estaba esperando - dice mientras apaga el cigarro

\- Hmm -

Respira hondo y habla muy rápido - Yamcha quería regresar con migo, o aun que fuera acostarse con migo, no tengo claro, no lo dejé hablar, me planté firme y le di...

\- ¡Mujer detente!- creí que me hablaría de algo importante, no del humano que estuvo aquí antes - No entiendo que sentido tiene todo este parloteo

\- Vegeta - su voz sonaba calma, medida- Es que el quería que volviéramos a estar juntos, como pareja.

\- ¿Y eso tiene que ver con migo?- se quedó mirándome sorprendida

\- Pe... pero vegeta tu y yo -

\- ¿Tu y yo que? dime - la miro desafiante y ella se encoje, mira de un lado a otro como buscando ayuda, mientras frota sus manos de nervios.

\- Tu y yo estamos tu sabes - dice finalmente.

\- Si lo se, pero también tu me dijiste que era tu decision seguir encontrándote con migo ¿o no? Como yo no te puedo obligar a abrir tus piernas para mi siempre que quiera, ese otro tampoco, así que no se que tengo que ver yo en tu dilema.

\- ¡Eres parte de mi dilema! - Grita con rabia

\- ¡No!- le grito de vuelta en el mismo tono - Solo soy un factor en tu dilema, decide sola, me da lo mismo y si no apareces más a mi lado sabré que las cosas volvieron a ser como en un principio y podré entrenar es paz!

Me fui a cenar y ella no entró a la cocina a comer, ni apareció al final de la cena, así que me retiré a mi habitación. Una vez allí consideré el hecho de que había pasado muchas noches en el cuarto de Bulma y mi ropa de dormir estaba allí, no se me antoja entrar en ese lugar ¿Que se cree culpándome por sus problemas? y ¿que problema es ese? GRR maldita mujer, dormiré desnudo, no es como que no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Luego de bañarme, me encuentro dando tumbos en la cama, no es lo mismo, es una mala idea estar aquí. Cuando logro conciliar el sueño llegan las pesadillas, no llevo más de 3 semanas en la habitación de la mujer y ya había olvidado lo que era estar solo. Deseo tenerla cerca, especialmente a esta hora, pero no, que ella sola solucione sus propios dilemas.

Logro dormir un poco más pero el sonido de la puerta me despierta, es ella que entra en la habitación caminando de puntillas por la alfombra.

\- Vegeta - Susurra.

Me siento en la cama y ella hace lo mismo.

\- Vegeta, necesito que entiendas el problema de esta tarde - me dice suplicante.

\- Es tarde mujer - no quiero tener esta conversación.

\- Lo se, pero no podía dormir y escuché como te quejabas en tus sueños y quería estar a tu lado - Mira el suelo y se abraza a si misma - Yamcha quería otra oportunidad de estar juntos, pero yo no quiero estar con el. Y no es tan simple como que yo tenga ganas y tenga un rebolcón con el

\- Necesitas querer hacerlo, lo se ya me lo dijiste -

\- Eso si que lo has recordado - me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, como si pudiera con eso ver mejor en esta obscuridad - pero no es solo algo físico, yo ya no lo amo.

\- Los humanos intentan ser monógamos, algunos lo logran, otros fallan -

\- p.. pero como? -

\- Aveces tu madre ve la televisión a la hora de almorzar... y habla hasta por los codos -

\- y ¿tu la escuchas? - una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus labios al preguntarme eso.

\- No siempre, pero recuerdo cosas... -

\- Vegeta te amo - me interrumpe - no se si entiendes, pero no quiero ver o estar o sentir a otra persona cerca mío que no seas tú. Tú no eres el dilema, ni un factor en mis problemas, en este momento eres...

\- Es tarde mujer -

Agacha la cabeza, respira hondo exhala ruidosamente y dice - Esta bien, buenas noches Vegeta - Apoya ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo para impulsarse, pero yo soy más veloz y afirmo su muñeca con mi mano.

\- No - la atraigo hacia mi y la beso, la deseo en este momento, no soy capaz de entender la razón de la llama que siento en mi cuerpo y antes de que me de cuenta estoy sobre ella desnudo rompiendo la poca ropa que lleva puesta.

\- Oh! Vegeta te amo - dice una y otra vez - te amo, te amo - Y me besa con violencia y yo respondo con fiereza - Quiero ser solo tuya, se solo mio, mio y de nadie más - No entiendo como, pero cada palabra que sale de sus labios aviva mi lujuria.

La toco para ver si está excitada y si está húmeda.

\- ¿Me deseas mujer? - la miro a los ojos y ella levanta la mirada para encontrarse la mía.

\- Si - se muerde el labio

\- Yo te deseo - le digo al oído y la penetro, Ahora soy yo quien muerde sus labios, siento su cuerpo debajo del mío, como se mueve y retuerce, como ella y yo nos unimos en sincronía. Así frente a frente ella sostiene mi rostro - Mírame a los ojos - Me dice, parece buscar algo en mi, yo acelero el ritmo de mis envestidas, cada vez más cerca del clímax, más rápido y más fuerte. La cama se remece pero todo lo que veo son sus ojos. Mas rápido, más fuerte y sus ojos comienzan a entrecerrarse, pero lucha por mantener la mirada, su boca abierta y su constante jadeo me hacen olvidar lo frágil que es, pero se mantiene firme, al rato siento como su cuerpo convulsiona con su orgasmo, grita mi nombre en el clímax y yo mismo acabo liberando mi carga dentro de ella.

No pierde el contacto visual, maldita mujer obstinada, pero yo tampoco dejé de verla ni a su mirada de ese extraño color, eso fue todo lo que pude ver mientras las oleadas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo y el suyo.

Luego de acabar viene la parte suave, suaves besos y caricias y el placer de poder dormir hundido en su piel y en su olor, así es como justo antes de dormir siento una fluctuación el en ki de la mujer, doy un brinco, pero en ese mismo instante ella regresa a la normalidad.

-¿ Que pasa? - Me pregunta medio dormida

\- Nada - Me re-acomodo y me duermo, lo más probable es que no haya sido nada importante.

* * *

N/A: Y así es como Vegeta entiende el concepto de propiedad romántica por sobre otra persona (MI BULMA 3) y de paso hacen a Trunks C:

Mil millones de gracias por todo el apoyo y espero no decepcionar, me demoré solo por querer hacer tanto de una, pero es mi prioridad terminar este fic y no dejar taaanto tiempo entre actualizaciones,

Muchos cariños y nos vemos


	12. Inseguridades

Ella está cargando otra vida en su interior, lo se, siento su ki, es pequeño y débil, pero es como si me estuviera gritando día y noche. Ella aún no tiene claro que carga con mi heredero. Que desagradable pensar que cuando nazca va a ser absolutamente dependiente, va a ser un fastidio hasta que pueda comenzar a entrenar... ¡Si! entrenar, eso me interesa.

En la biblioteca de la casa hay mucha información respecto a la forma en que las humanas cargan a su prole en sus estómagos. Primero no los tienen literalmente dentro de sus estómagos, eso es un poco decepcionante, pero bueno. Otra cosa es que tardará aproximadamente 9 meces terrestres. Me gustaría poder decir que se cuanto tiempo cargaba en ella una mujer sayajin a su cría, pero era muy pequeño cuando me sacaron de mi planeta y mis compañeros no eran especialmente inteligentes o interesados en la parte que venía después del coito para decir la verdad.

Tengo preguntas respecto al tema, pero no se a quien hacerlas. Bulma siempre es la primera opción, es la primera persona a la que acudir, con la que me siento cómodo, creo que es la primera persona con la que puedo entablar una conversación real, no solo dar ordenes y ofender. Pero ella aún no sabe que está "embarazada". La madre está loca, no cuenta y el padre... no está loco, pero ¿como puedo preguntarle acerca del tema sin que sea incomodo? Ya lo veo "Hola señor, tuve sexo muchas veces con su hija en su casa y ahora espera a mi cría, pero ella no lo sabe, así que quiero saber como lidian las mujeres de su planeta con el dolor que viene con dar a luz" Incluso sin haber vivido realmente dentro de esta sociedad se que eso es una muy mala conversación.

Sigue la semana y ella aún no lo nota, pero ¿como lo va a hacer? ella no es capaz de percibir el ki, ni si quiera el que está dentro de ella. Estoy distraído, ella y su extra me distraen de mi entrenamiento. Me distraen cada minuto que no estoy en su presencia.

Para el fin de la semana la situación ya es insoportable.

A las 8 de la noche (5 horas antes de terminar habitualmente mi entrenamiento) Me dirijo a su habitación, tengo que hablar con ella, no queda otra opción.

Al entrar por el balcón la veo salir del baño, está llorando.

\- Mujer tenemos que hablar - No es el momento de detenerme tan solo por que está derramando lagrimas.

\- Si, tenemos - Me dice y me ofrece una barra de plástico con signos humanos.

\- ¿Que es esto humana? Tómalo, no lo quiero - Ella lo toma nuevamente y lo deja en la mesa de noche más cercana. Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo - ¡Mujer! - Ella se exalta y a pesar de no llorar abiertamente de sus ojos no dejan de caer lagrimas - Estas esperando - Digo y apunto a su vientre, no se de que otra manera decirlo.

Ella parece dejar de lagrimear, se abraza a si misma y se sienta al borde de la cama - Exacto - Responde - Eso es lo que dice la prueba.-

\- Hmm, entonces ya lo sabes. Bien, creí que tendría que informarte yo y la verdad no me agradaba mucho la idea - Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado. Siempre que nos sentamos juntos es porque vamos a tener algún tipo de encuentro físico, pero esto parece ser algo muy diferente a aquellas ocasiones.

\- Vegeta - Dice, definitivamente ya no llora, se seca las lagrimas con las manos - ¿Tu ya sabías? -

\- Claro -

\- ¿Como? -

\- Ki - digo encogiéndome un poco.

\- Oh! entonces desde hace cuanto sabes? -

\- Un tiempo, no lo se, no cuento los días -

\- Ok, y ¿de quien es la culpa? -

\- Jah! mujer estúpida mía no es - Se lo que está haciendo, pide respuestas que responden otras preguntas - Aunque tu no tienes responsabilidad en esto tampoco, fue un acuerdo mujer y tu tanto como yo sabíamos que aparearse produce crías.

Pierde el color del rostro por un momento, pero se recompone y se aprieta a si misma con más fuerza, luego de un instante pregunta.

\- Y ¿tu venias a decírmelo?

\- Si -

\- Por qué?-

\- Nunca me he tenido tantos encuentros con la misma hembra, ni menos he hecho vida con ninguna de ellas, tengo dudas -

\- Ahh! ok, ¡Venias a decirme que estoy embarazada porque sientes curiosidad! - Su tono sube y sube, ya no abraza su cuerpo, si no que sus manos se apoyan en sus caderas - ¡¿Vamos a tener un hijo, y lo sabes hace días y me lo vienes a informar para que responda algunas de tus preguntas!?.

\- Bueno mujer que esperabas, si eres tan idiota como para andar cargando a una cría en tu interior sin siquiera darte cuenta!

\- Queee! LÁRGATE VEGETA! no te quiero ver, sal de mi habitación y no dormirás más con migo! Eres un bruto un desconsiderado! ¿Sabes que? esto es tu culpa, tú me embarazaste y ahora voy a ser gorda y fea y todo es por tu culpa.

\- Ha! maldita mujer vulgar, si quieres culpar a alguien mejor cúlpate a ti misma, pudiste tomar pastillas o no se, cosas humanas que evitan en embarazo - Sus ojos se expanden, no esperaba tal respuesta - Siii mujer, yo se cosas y también se que tu sabes, pues en la biblioteca hay muchos libros que hablan del tema y no creo que sean de tu madre o del Sr Briefs, pues tienen tu nombre en ellos -

\- Eh... esos eran mis textos escolares - está perpleja.

\- Entonces tenías claro que esto podía pasar y que lo podías evitar, pero no hiciste nada -

\- No - el "no" calló como un balde de agua sobre su cuerpo, calló al suelo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Entre sollozos comenzó a pedir disculpas - lo siento Vegeta, no lo hice para engañarte, no me di cuenta, tenía que recibir inyecciones y lo olvidé y..

\- Yo ya te dije que no te culpo - Me miró desde el piso - Esto es incomodo - La levanté y la puse de pie frente a mi - Yo no sabía que los humanos habían inventado métodos para evitar la reproducción. Creo que es mucho más practico que esperar a que nazca y asesinarlo como algunos lo hacen en el espacio.

\- ¿Quieres hacer eso con nuestro bebe? -

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo tu?-

sacudió de lado a lado su cabeza como respuesta

\- Yo no tengo mayor interés en un ¿Bebe? para ser sincero, pero necesito saber cosas al respecto, ya que la información que he recibido es contradictoria.

Se sienta nuevamente en el borde de la cama y pone sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo - Está bien Vegeta - dice y me indica que me siente a su lado - responderé todo lo que quieras -

\- Hmm, ok - Se que es un momento delicado para ella, pero la verdad no creo que en algún futuro esto se haga más fácil - Primero, tu madre y sus programas dicen que el macho es necesario para la salud del mocoso, pero también dicen que es absolutamente innecesario ¿Como es eso?

Respira hondo, parece pensarlo un momento y responde - El padre y la madre son necesarios mientras le den afecto y educación al bebe, yo fui criada por mis padres, ambos me amaron y estimularon como mejor pudieron, pero eso no me hace más feliz que otros. Mira a Gokú, el fue criado por su "abuelito" que fue simplemente un hombre que lo encontró y decidió cuidarlo con todo el amor que pudo.

\- ¿El que lo botó de cabeza? - Ella se ríe ante mi pregunta, eso es bueno, siempre que no está llorando es bueno.

\- Si, ese mismo -

\- Hmm, entonces si me largo mañana a entrenar al espacio -

\- Si te largas mañana - Me interrumpe ella - Estaremos bien, soy la gran Bulma Briefs, soy inteligente y millonaria y mis padres me apoyan en todo. Mis padres creerán que es lo mejor que habría podido pasar, una nieta o un nieto para ellos -

\- ¿Que preferirías tú que pasara? -

Me mira y abre más aún sus enormes ojos, se acerca y me besa suavemente - Si yo tuviera exactamente lo que quiero, te tendría a ti a mi lado a cada momento, de aquí hasta el último de los días - se apoya en mi hombro y me acerco a olerla, me dice que me desea (creo) pero no huele a excitación.

\- Tu me amas, tu lo has dicho. Pero también me has dicho que lo que hacemos es sexo, ya que yo no te amo, pero tu si a mi - Se levanta para mirarme, su rostro está ligeramente sonrosado - En tus libros dice que los humanos son monógamos y que el amor es parte importante, que eligen a sus parejas basados en sus características físicas -

\- Si - Responde agitando la cabeza de arriba a abajo

\- Los sayajines no lo hacemos de esa manera, elegimos parejas basados en sus aptitudes de batalla, no en signos de fertilidad.

\- Yo no tengo aptitudes de batalla - De nuevo suena triste.

\- Exacto, no necesariamente sayajin, pero tienes unas pocas cualidades de ese tipo, en especial en lo que refiere a estrategia - Esto le saca una sonrisa - Además incluso al más fiero de los guerreros del universo no puede pasar por alto a una hembra atractiva - Su rostro pasa del rosa al rojo - Tu sabes que lo eres, me lo dijiste muchas veces "Bella e inteligente" si, esa frase una y otra vez -

\- Te amo Vegeta - esa es su respuesta

\- Ese es mi problema humana, yo soy un guerrero, si ese fuera tu ideal de lo que es alguien a quien amar, como una hembra de tu especie tendría más sentido. Pero por lo que entiendo yo no encajo dentro de el concepto de belleza de tu sociedad, nunca me había visto a mi mismo de esa manera, nunca me había fijado en mi aspecto, siempre había sido acerca de la fuerza de batalla y el poder. Pero cuando me veo de esa manera humana, solo veo lo roto que estoy, literalmente. Veo todas las veces en que quebré mis huesos y las marcas en mi piel, simplemente no te entiendo -

\- Te amo Vegeta, aun que tu no me ames, aun que tu no te ames, yo te amo. Puede que no lo sepas, pero la belleza no es algo que puedes aprender a identificar, es personal y yo cuando te veo, veo a un hombre increíblemente atractivo - Acaricia mi rostro y me besa nuevamente - ¿Alguna otra pregunta? -

\- Si ¿La nave tiene combustible?-

\- Mañana temprano puedo hacer llenar el estanque -

\- Hmm! -

\- ¿Pasarás esta noche conmigo?- Me pregunta, veo que trata de contener sus emociones. Quiero quedarme, dormir sobre su cuerpo, morder su perfecta piel, quiero tener todas las noches de placer que pueda obtener antes de que de a luz al engendro, quiero su olor y sus ojos y su voz. Y ese es el problema.

-Si, esta noche, si - respondo - mañana temprano me largo y no se cuando regrese.

* * *

N/A Mil millones de milllones de disculpas por la demora, tal vez tarde, pero terminaré mi fic, lo juro sobre la tumba de mi hamster en el jardín

Es que el One Shot de la cita que quería hacer de verdad me consumió, fue muy muy difícil pues está hecho desde el punto de vista de Vegeta y Bulma y simplemente escribir por Bulma me fue mucho más difícil de lo que creí que podría ser.

Quedó super triste el cap, :c pero son cosas que tienen que pasar.

Gracias y muchas gracias


	13. Chapter 13

Siempre creí que la distancia era la respuesta, y no solo en esta situación, si no que "siempre". Como cuando eres niño y crees que estar lejos de tus padres significa hacer absolutamente lo que quieres. Bueno eso resultó horriblemente mal, lejos de mis padres todo mi planeta fue destruido, por el mismo engendro que me alejó de ellos. Maldito Freezer, malditos ellos por ser tan débiles y no sobrevivir.

Después quería huir de Freezer, eso era más coherente. Aunque gran parte de mis buenos momentos lejos de él se debían al reptil mismo, todo el poder que envistió en mi era la razón por la cual los otros obedecían mis ordenes, pero eso no le quitó el placer al dejarme llevar por las matanzas indiscriminadas y la purga de los planetas.

Ahora huyo de la tierra. No, huyo de ella, de su piel y su color, de su aroma y de la aceptación que me ofrece. Y yo decido alejarme de todo eso ¿para que? ¿Para cumplir una profecía de una raza casi extinta? Si, exacto, quiero el poder, lo deseo por sobre todo.

Quiero ese poder, necesito hacerme más fuerte. Hay un reto por delante y por extinta que esté mi raza yo sigo aquí, yo recuerdo la profecía y yo soy la realeza de mi propia gente, seamos dos y medio en total. Bueno ahora hay otro más ¡da lo mismo! Soy realeza.

Por eso estoy aquí, entrenando en el espacio. Hay una buena razón para que este maldito y vacío lugar se llame espacio, ¡No hay nada más que eso! Es un maldito lugar lleno de ¡NADA! Ni oxigeno hay, solo frío y la imposibilidad de sacarme el calor de Bulma de la cabeza.

Maldita mujer si que es molesta, me alejo de ella y la distancia no hace nada para mantener su imagen fuera de mi cabeza, por mas que creí que en el espacio, lejos de sus quejas y sus interrupciones podría llegar a obtener la concentración necesaria para llegar al nivel de Super Sayayin, pero su ausencia me atormenta.

...

Una vez más, una vez más vengo diciéndome desde hace docientos intentos atrás. Pero aún así, una vez más, trato de poner toda mi fuerza en elevar mi Ki. El aire alrededor mío se calienta y veo mi propio ki haciendo olas, pero nada pasa. Maldita Sea.

...

Cambio de lugar, aquí si, es un planeta inhóspito, constantemente siendo golpeado por una tormenta que cubre la totalidad del globo. Caen rocas desde el cielo. Mi prioridad es proteger la nave, sin ella no podré salir de aquí, no podría regresar a la tierra, a vencer a los androides, a derrotar a Kakaroto, a verla...

Maldita sea si no estuviera, si no existiera, tal vez si muriera. Si, eso me daría libertad. Si jamás regresara a ese estúpido planeta, si nunca más viera a ninguno de esos estorbos, si simplemente recorriera el universo y dejara que ellos se enfrentaran solos a su inminente muerte y destrucción. Que muera Kakaroto de su estúpida enfermedad o que lo destruyan esas hojalatas, todos muertos en una pila ¡si, Eso! Que se desintegren y me dejen en paz, para ser el más fuerte del universo.

Todos muertos, lo veo ahora mismo, mientras destruyo las rocas que amenazan con aplastar mi nave, me veo libre sin nadie que me ate a nada. Muerto Kakaroto y ya nada me detendría. Muerta ella y nadie me importaría, entonces la veo, como si estuviera frente a mi en el suelo, sucia y herida. Muerta, su cuerpo yace frío en la tierra, sangre sale de su boca... Sus ojos están abiertos y no me miran están secos, no hay olor emanando de ella ¿Por qué estoy tiritando? Ni hay ki en ella, ni si quiera el ki del pequeño que lleva dentro.

La tormenta se intensifica y me golpea un rayo, caigo al suelo dando giros en el aire, ya no lo soporto más, no me importa nada, ni nadie, ya no seré el más fuerte, ni derrotaré a adversario alguno, nunca más lucharé, ya no me importa, todo lo que veo en mi futuro es perdida y lo acepto, moriré siendo lo que ahora soy, un fracaso perdido en su soledad. Estando solo ya no habría nada contra lo que pelear, nadie por quien luchar, ni razones por las que levantarme del suelo. Todos muertos y conseguiría todo lo que deseo.

No, no no, NOOOO! el color de todo a mi alrededor se vuelve de un blanco intenso, y la energía que fluye es tanta que por un momento no soy capaz de oír mi propio rugido de horror.

Al bajar un poco la intensidad del momento noto la luz amarilla que destella desde mi cuerpo, lo logré, por fin.

Calma recorre mi cuerpo, ya no hay frío, mi propia aura me envuelve, mi propio logro es lo que me rodea, la luz que emano ilumina la obscuridad de este rincón del universo

...

Luego de un periodo que considero necesario para obtener un poco más de control sobre esta nueva habilidad llego a la tierra. Aterrizo dentro de la Corporación, en el mismo lugar en el que la nave se encontraba originalmente. Es de día y veo que los habitantes del lugar salen a ver la conmoción. Los padres aparecen primero, pero son rápidamente adelantados por Bulma, que carga un bulto en sus brazos.

Llega frente a mi con la respiración agitada pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Nos quedamos mirando durante un instante mientras el cual ella no para de sonreír. Entonces toma gira al bulto que lleva en sus brazos, es un infante, es su infante, es mio. Su aspecto es como el de ella, todos los colores extraños plasmados en el mocoso, pero su ki es fuerte.

\- Yo ya mostré lo que hice mientras tu no estabas - Me dice apoyando contra su cuerpo al bulto - ahora tu muéstrame - ríe y da un paso hacía atrás.

Elevo mi ki y solo por un instante me expongo frente a ella como un Super Sayajin

\- Wow! genial Vegeta -

\- Hmm -

\- Mañana llegan los androides, me muero por ver como son - ¿que?¿acaso está completamente loca?

\- No mujer, tu no vas a ningún lado - respondo inmediatamente -

\- Tu no me puedes prohibir nada Vegeta - responde y aprieta más al mocoso en sus brazos - Además solo los quiero ver y regreso a la Corporación, no es como que tenga que andar esquivando rayos o ese tipo de cosas -

definitivamente está loca - Entonces mujer, si te vez en apuros mañana no cuentes con migo -

\- Bien!- Me grita

\- Bien! - respondo y el infante se larga a llorar

\- Viste lo que hiciste Vegeta! ya ya bebe, mi hermoso bebe Trunks, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare del ogro que es tu papá -

\- Grr - respiro hondo y me alejo, mañana aparecen los androides y tengo que estar preparado, una ducha, comer y me largaré, necesito estar enfocado y eso no lo podré hacer eso aquí, mañana es el día.


End file.
